Maukan, Eren?
by Lagraza
Summary: Bagaimana jika Eren yang sedang memanjakan matanya tiba-tiba saja ditarik paksa oleh orang yang tak dikenal dan malah membawanya ke sebuah Pasar? Apa maunya, sih?
1. Chapter 1

Helaan nafas terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan di setiap helaan nafas itu selalu tersirat perasaan jengkel yang berkepanjangan.

"Halo Tuan Kirschtein bisakah anda beritahu saya, kemana anda akan membawa saya?" ujarnya kemudian setelah lama tak dihiraukan. "Tsk. Diamlah, Eren! Dan jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan!'" perintah mutlaknya pun akhirnya muncul tanpa aba-aba.

"Ha'i~"

Seperti anak anjing yang baik, orang yang dipanggil 'Eren' pun menurut tanpa cela. Haha, penurut sekali kau, Ren.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime-san  
Warning : OOC, Typo, Sho-ai(maybe), AU, bahasanya gk sama (?), kesalahan pengungkapan , banyak salah, dkk  
Genre : Romance(maybe)/Friendship, dan saya masukkan Humor dikit yang entah kerasa apa enggak  
Main chara : Eren Jaeger/Jean Kirschtein  
Rated : T  
Ini fic pertama saya. mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan (mungkin banyak) dan Terima Kasih buat yang udah mau mampir baca fic abal ini , Sankyu minna ^^)v

* * *

"Eh?" jeda sebentar. "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!" Eren merasa benar-benar dipermainkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan menuruti orang brengsek yang telah seenak jidatnya menyeret Eren dikala matanya sedang dimanjakan oleh surga dunia. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu. Eren masih baik-baik kok. Buktinya, dia belum berani membuka majalah porno yang dipinjamkam temannya kapan hari itu. Oke, bukan ini masalahnya. Maksud dari surga dunia itu adalah tumpukan CD Game di sebuah toko Game langganannya. Dan tentu saja masih bukan CD Game porno. Nampaknya pasokan 'benda' pemuas jiwa dan raga itu sudah kembali memasuki jaman keemasannya. Dan, Eren... dan, Eren hanya bisa pongo di depan kaca etalase dengan mata yang berbinar namun sayu. 'Yah, masalah ekonomi memang menyebalkan' rutuk Eren dalam hati. Yep, aku setuju denganmu Ren. Jadi, jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang (mungkin) ada dibenak kalian adalah uang jajan yang dikumpulkannya untuk bulan ini masih belum terkumpul optimal bahkan untuk satu keping CD sekalipun. Salah siapa yang memasok kaset CD itu sebelum tanggal yang sudah ditarget Eren di kalender unyu-unyunya yang bermotif titan chibi itu.

Dan disaat yang sedang menegangkan -bahagia sekaligus merana- itu bagi Eren, seseorang yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya itu menarik—ralat menyeret tangan Eren dengan paksa yang menyebabkan Eren nyaris jatuh tertelungkup.

Eren yang tak terima diseret dengan paksa ini pun, akhirnya menyentakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga yang tak berdampak apapun pada si penyeret sialan itu. Kemudian, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan cukup terkejut saat mendapati kepala berambut pirang keabuan itu.

"Jean!" teriak Eren reflek saat mendapati teman coretcukupbaikcoret sekelasnya itu. "Kenapa kau menyeretku begini!?" tentu saja Eren tak terima begitu saja baik itu teman sekelasnya sekalipun, jika diperlakukan tak senonoh(?) begini. Apalagi Jean adalah teman coretcukupbaikcoret-nya.

"Diamlah dan jangan protes!" itulah kata pertama Jean hingga dunia melihatnya(?). 'What!? Jangan protes!? Maumu apa, brengsek!?' teriak Eren, namun hanya dalm batinnya saja. "Jean, jika kau terus menyeretku seperti ini, aku akan memanggil iblis Denukasura yang akan melenyapkanmu tanpa pandang bulu!" ancam Eren yang benar-benar sangat tak dihiraukan oleh Jean. Bayangkan saja, ancaman konyol macam apa itu. Oh Eren, kurangi acara nonton kartunmu itu, dan buatlah ancaman yang lebih berharga.

'Oh! Demi Titan yang sedang menikmati matahari senja! Setidaknya jawablah satu atau dua patah kata saja, lah!' umpat Eren. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan masih dalam batinnya. 'Tunggu! Untuk apa aku mengumpat dalam hati!?' sadar Eren -yang masih dalam batinnya- sambil ber-facepalm seorang diri.

* * *

Dan disinilah Eren. Di tengah keramaian lautan manusia dengan si penyeret yang tanpa wajah berdosa sedikitpun. "Kau ini kenapa sih Jean?" tanya Eren yang memang sejak awal tak mengerti apapun maksud Jean menyeret paksanya seperti itu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke Alun-Alun kota. Tapi malah nyasar ke tempat ini." keluh Jean. Akhirnya. "Hah? Alun-Alun kota? Kau Jean yang kukenal 'kan?" Alun-Alun kota? Apa maksudnya itu? Dan, tunggu—memangnya ada apa dengan Alun-Alun kota?. Ituloh, tempat paling keramat untuk para jomblo-jomblo ngenes yang tersebar rata di setiap daerah dan provinsi. Dan tak terkecuali untuk dua sejoli ini. Kecuali Eren sih. Dia kan jomblo imut yang bahagia dengan statusnya itu. Yah, bisa dibilang Eren masih menjauhi apa itu yang dinamakan 'Pacaran'. Setelah menulis kata coretlaknatcoret itu, aku merasa ngenes sendiri. Kenapa Eren menjauhi hubungan itu?. Kusengaja, biar aku setidaknya merasa bahagia lah. Kembali ke persoalan Eren. Jangankan pacaran, orang yang di taksir saja belum ada. Eren suci banget yah. Oke, kembali ke masalah paling awal. Kenapa Jean menyeret Eren yang sucinya kebangetan itu ke Alun-Alun kota? –awalnya. Dan kemudian nyasar ke tempat yang ramenya gak ketulungan itu. Sebut saja Pasar.

"Jadi Jean, kau disuruh ibumu belanja?" tanya Eren dengan polosnya. Masih positif ternyata. Dan memangnya kenapa Jean nyasar ke pasar?. Ini tempat paling absurd buat di sasarin. Eren sih mikirnya sederhana aja ya. Mungkin Jean gengsi ke pasar karena suruhan ibunda-nya itu. Jelas aja ya, dia 'kan cowok yang—anggapannya sendiri— keren 'gitu. Masa iya tongkrongannya di pasar?. Akhirnya si Jean pun nyeret paksa Eren, buat nemenin dia ke pasar. Positif banget sih pikiranmu, Ren.

"Dengar, bodoh" Jean pun mengawalinya dengan satu tarikan napas penuh. Merelaksasikan dahulu pikiran dan tubuhnya sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengan bocah yang pikirannya sempit dan mudah meledak amarahnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau menemaniku selama seharian ini..." diakhiri dengan helaan napas. Dan berharap setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Eh..? Tung—APA!?"

yah, semoga saja...

TBC

A/N :  
ini... apa? ._.

yah, sebenarnya saya masih tergolong baru. masih baru malah.  
dan juga, maklumi saya yang ngetiknya pake hp ini... haghahag  
niatnya mau oneshoot berhubung ini fic pertama saya. tapi entah kenapa idenya jadi bercabang gini.  
dan, apa ini sudah termasuk panjang?  
kenapa Jean rasanya OOC yah? yah, anggap saja dia lagi moody *maksa xD  
dan Eren juga, kayaknya Eren kurang frontal ya sama Jean?  
dan saya lupa menambahkan kesan orang-orang disini. jadi kesannya kayak dunia milik mereka berdua *eciieehhh  
kalian ngerti maksud dari kumpulan uang jajan Eren yang belum optimal itu kan? yah, maksudnya itu uang yang dikumpulin buat beli CD itu belum cukup soalnya CD nya itu rilisnya terlalu awal dari perkiraan Eren  
saat dunia melihat Jean itu maksudnya kelahiran Jean xD ini pas nonton iklan Anmum  
Denukasura itu iblis yang ngejaga kebun buahnya Khamsa di little khrisna xd ngetiknya sambil nonton khrisna xd  
kalian pada tau kan maksud dari Alun-Alun kota itu? yep betul, itu maksudnya karena Alun-Alun kota kan tempat paling mainstream buat pacaran  
okeh, pokoknya makasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau mampir baca fic ini.. itupun kalo ada #plak ngenes banget ini  
Kritik dan Saran, mungkin?


	2. Chapter 2

Eren mangap. Yang sedang menyeretnya ini beneran Jean 'kan? Muka Kuda yang sukanya cari gara-gara sama Eren itu 'kan? Yang orangnya sok kebangetan itu 'kan?

Iya, Ren. Ya dan ya.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime-san

Rated : T

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC-ness, sho-ai(maybe), gaje, aneh, semuanya deh...

Telat banget update-nya T^T gomenasai~ Orz

Pokoknya, enjoy reading deh^^

* * *

Pembukanya kok dikit amat? Ah, abaikan.

Eren tidak terima. Apa-apaan muka kuda sialan itu? Udah maksa, alesannya gk nyambung banget juga. Dan sekarang? Jean lagi nyeret-nyeret paksa Eren seenak udel emaknya. Eh, seenak udel Jean deng.

Beda hal dengan si Jean. Dia malah sama sekali tidak merasa jika saat ini sedang menyeret Eren dengan semena-mena. Jean lagi misuh-misuh gaje, teringat dengan kejadian gaje yang menimpanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

_Flashback_~

* * *

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Bel penanda berakhirnya kegiatan-belajar-mengajar akhirnya terkumandang—kok kayak bel sepeda?—dan semua murid yang rindu rumah(?) pun berhamburan keluar, layaknya sarang semut yang disiram dengan air seember—atau lebih?.

Tak terkecuali Jean Kircshtein. Sedang mengepak buku-bukunya, dan bersiap meninggalkan bangunan sekolahnya. Dan terlihat juga seorang Homogen sejenisnya dengan rambut coklat dan mata lumutnya (baca : hijau) baru saja meninggalkan kelasnya. Yep, Eren Jaeger.

Sudah kubilang Jean dan Eren sekelas bukan?

'Tumben seharian Eren terlihat lemas?' batin Jean, dan kemudian.. 'ah! Pasti masalah ekonominya..' tebak Jean, dengan tawa kemenangan—yang entah untuk siapa.

Eren bahkan tidak terlibat satu pun adu mulut atau pertengkaran dengan Jean, dan ini menyebabkan konspirasi mendadak untuk teman sekelasnya. 'Ternyata dua makhluk itu bisa akur ya?' batin mereka semua bersamaan, sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

* * *

Akhirnya Jean memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Jean berjalan meninggalkan bangunan sekolah. Berjalan mengitari sebuah komplek. Berjalan untuk menyebrang. Berjalan... ah! Itu rumahnya, sudah sampai ternyata.

Tapi—tunggu, ada sebuah _porsche _merah elegan sedang parkir di depan rumahnya. Dan, Jean tahu ini nantinya tidak termasuk berita baik.

"_Tadaimaa_~" ucap Jean setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah.. Dua orang bapak-bapak paruh baya, seorang gadis remaja dengan kuncir ekor kuda, dan ibu-ibu paruh baya juga. Mereka nampak sedang menunggu sesuatu. Oh tidak! Rumah Jean lagi dirampok, dan ibu dan adiknya dijadikan sandera. Pantas saja tadi sewaktu masuk rasanya kok tidak enak.

Ah, tidak. Bukan, bukan.

* * *

Seorang dari bapak-bapak itu ternyata Tuan Kirschtein. Dan ibu-ibu itu tentu saja Nyonya Kirschtein. Sedang seorang bapak-bapak dan gadis remaja itu? Itu akan terjawab nanti.

Nyonya Kirschtein yang kebetulan melihat putranya baru pulang sekolah dan masuk ke rumah, berujar "ah, Jean sayang. Sudah pulang, Nak?" sekaligus bertanya kepada Jean. 'Memangnya ibu sekarang melihatku dimana?' batin Jean dan ingin sekaligus ber-_facepalm _ria sekarang, tapi tidak mungkin. "Sudah. Baru saja" jawab Jean dengan tetap mempertahankan _image_-nya. Ciee.. jaim ciee..

"Kemari sayang. Ada yang ingin ibu perkenalkan padamu" ucap Nyonya Kirschtein sembari menepuk sofa kosong disebelahnya, memberikan kode untuk Jean, agar segera duduk di sampingnya.

Jean menurut, dan berjalan, serta duduk disamping ibu tercinta. Setelah mendaratkan pantatnya dengan mulus di sofa yang telah bertahan bertahun-tahun dirumahnya itu—halah—pikiran super ngawur langsung nangkring di kepalanya. 'Jangan-jangan mereka penagih hutang yang sedang menagih hutang—itu pasti—orangtuanya yang selama ini menumpuk dan kemudian secara tiba-tiba orangtuanya tak mampu membayarnya, dan kemudian menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu kepada Jean? Atau parahnya, orangtuanya berniat menjualnya untuk melunasi hutang!?'

'Ayah, ibu, kalian sungguh tegaaa...' tangis Jean seketika—dalam hati.

* * *

"Jean, perkenalkan ini Tuan Brauss" celetuk Nyonya Kirschtein—memotong pikiran ngawur Jean—sambil menunjuk bapak-bapak paruh baya yang lain, yang bukan bapaknya. Jean langsung sadar. Setelah kontak mata dengan Tuan Brauss, Jean mengangguk sopan.

"Dan ini anaknya, Sasha Brauss." Sebut Nyonya Kirsctein menunjuk gadis remaja yang terlihat nelangsa sambil memperhatikan toples keripik kentang yang disuguhkan keluarga Kirschtein, bukan orang di sekitarnya. Jean... _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. Yang lain juga.

"Sasha" panggil Tuan Brauss sambil menyenggol sebelah lengannya. Sasha tak bergeming. Dia tetap fokus. Memperhatikan kentang-kentang malang yang berakhir menjadi keripik di dalam toples itu.

"Sasha!" panggil Tuan Brauss untuk kedua kalinya, dengan sedikit menaikkan taraf suara yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Sasha tersentak, dan kemudian sadar. "Ah, ya?" dengan sedikit linglung dia menjawab dengan jawaban paling normal.

"Perkenalkan. Remaja didepanmu itu namanya Jean Kirschtein." Perkenalan dari Tuan Brauss cukup untuk membuat Sasha memperhatikan Jean. Jean tentu saja rada risih gimana gitu, diperhatikan Sasha tiba-tiba.

"Umm.. Sasha Brauss" perkenalan dari Sasha—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu—membuat Jean jadi merasa perlu memperkenalkan diri juga. "Jean Kirschtein" jawab Jean sekenanya, setelah mengangguk sopan pada Sasha.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu pun, Jean menoleh pada Nyonya Kirschtein di sebelahnya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Ah.. jadi begini. Sebenarnya Tuan Brauss itu sahabat ayahmu sejak SMP. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian konyol.." dua orang bapak-bapak itu melotot "...yang harus diseleseikan sekarang ini" jelas Nyonya Kirschtein yang tak menjelaskan apapun.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku paham kalian tidak mengerti. Jadi begini.. Ayahmu dan ayahnya—Sasha—membuat perjanjian untuk menjodohkan anak mereka kelak, apabila anak mereka mempunyai _gender_ yang berbeda. Ayahmu mempunyai anak laki-laki, dan ayahnya—Sasha—punya anak perempuan, atau sebaliknya..." jeda sebentar "dan kebetulan sekali ayahmu dan ayahnya—Sasha—punya anak yang berbeda _gender_" jelas Nyonya Kirschtein setuntasnya.

Jean dan Sasha...

—Jean sih mangap.

—kalau Sasha... kembali mengamati toples keripik kentang...

"Ibu! Kau bercanda!?" sadar dari acara mangapnya, Jean protes parah. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang..." jawab ibunya dengan lembut, seperti menenagkan anaknya—tapi tidak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, bu! Dengan gadis ekor kuda yang terlihat seperti maniak kentang itu!"

"Nah, pas 'kan? Kau muka kuda, dia ekor kuda. Saling melengkapi.. iya. 'kan?" jawab Nyonya Kirschtein entah didasari oleh apa, dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah

'Kenapa aku punya ibu setega ini sih?' Jean nangis miris, sambil mewek-mewek gaje.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" sanggah Jean keras kepala.

Dan kemudian Jean pun lari alay ala banci, keluar rumahnya, dengan berurai air mata yang berkilauan.

* * *

Jean tidak tahu kemana arah kakinya akan membawanya, yang penting dia terus berlari tanpa tujuan.

Ditengah acara berlari gajenya, Jean melihatnya...

Bocah berambut coklat sedikit acak-acakan dan bermata lumut (baca : hijau) sedang pongo di depan sebuah etalase toko yang menjual berbagai kaset Game.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jean langsung menyeretnya.

* * *

_Flashback end~_

* * *

TBC

A/N :

Dan berakhir dengan ending gaje ._.

Kayaknya masih berlanjut nih... ._.

Maafkan keancuran chapter pertama .-.

Dan bacotan super panjang di chapter pertama -_-

Dan telat banget updatenya T,T

Chapter ini sudah saya panjangin, buat menebus ketelatan saya... sudah cukup panjang-kah? kayaknya kok sama aja -_-

Makasih yang udah mau baca^^

RnR?


End file.
